vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan J. O'Neill
Gen. Jonathan J. O'Neill, also known as John--or more commonly, Jack--was an officer in the United States Air Force who served eight years in the Stargate Program until he was transferred to the Pentagon to become the head of Homeworld Command. He was the original leader of SG-1, and later became the commander of Stargate Command. Many of Earth's victories against its alien adversaries, namely the Goa'uld System Lords and the Replicators, can be attributed to Jack's skill as both a soldier and a tactician, and he continues to be widely-regarded as the most-heroic man of his day across the galaxy. Biography Background information Jack O'Neill was born on October 20, 1952 in Chicago, Illinois, USA and moved to Minnesota at a young age. His father-in-law described him as being an Irishman, confirming that he is of Irish descent. According to his clone, apparently he never really did embrace high school. His professional life has been adventurous. He joined the United States Air Force during the Vietnam War. In 1980, he had a parachute accident near the border of Iran and Iraq and fractured his skull. In 1982, a covert mission in East Germany went bad and Colonel John Michaels was killed. During the Gulf War, he was left behind on a mission by Colonel Frank Cromwell and spent 4 months in an Iraqi prison. His personal history is troubled. At some point, he married Sara O'Neill and together they had a son and named him Charlie O'Neill. Shortly before traveling through the Stargate for the first time Charlie, was killed while playing with his pistol and, in the aftermath of this tragedy, he separated from his wife. 1996 On the first mission to Abydos, O'Neill, grieving for the accidental death of his son, Charlie O'Neill, due to him shooting himself with his gun, brought a nuclear warhead, believing the mission was suicide. Ra, the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld Empire, discovered it and decided to send it to Earth with added Naquadah ore magnifying it by 100 times it's destructive power. While there, he met Skaara, who reminded him of Charlie, but still activated the bomb. While Dr. Daniel Jackson tried to save Sha're, a local woman he had fallen in love with, O'Neill battled Ra's First Prime, finally decapitating him with the Transportation rings. Ra, however, had altered the bomb, making it incapable of deactivation. When Ra learned that the Abydonians had rebelled, he took his mothership into orbit. O'Neill, unable to deactivate the bomb, sent it up to the ship, killing Ra, but inadvertently beginning Earth's war with the Goa'uld. 1997 After the mission to Abydos, O'Neill resigned from the United States Air Force. A year later, in 1997, Major General George S. Hammond requested him to return to Stargate Command to discuss the events during the Abydos mission after Apophis and a group of his Jaffa arrived on Earth through its Stargate for a brief period of time, kidnapping Senior Airman Carol Weterings. When Hammond ordered a nuclear warhead sent to Abydos, O'Neill confessed that they did not kill the whole population, but only Ra and his ship in orbit. He requested a team be sent to the planet, but he was denied and was thrown into the Stargate Command brig. There, he met his old teammates Major Charles Kawalsky and Major Louis Ferretti. After some time, Hammond returned to the Brig and talked with O'Neill about going to the Abydos. In order to contact Dr. Daniel Jackson, who was still on the planet, O'Neill took a Kleenex box and threw it through the Stargate to Abydos. Sometime later, it was returned with the message 'Thanks. Send More.' Hammond authorized O'Neill, Kawalsky and Ferretti to return to Abydos, along with the scientist Captain Samantha Carter. On Abydos, O'Neill was able to reunite with Daniel Jackson, however, another attack by Apophis injured Ferretti and saw Skaara and Sha're taken. The team returned to Earth with the gate address of Apophis' homeworld. Under the authorization of Hammond, O'Neill was made the leader of the team SG-1 with Carter and Jackson. They were sent off to Chulak, the homeworld of Apophis, along with SG-2 under the command of Kawalsky. SG-1 was captured by Apophis and nearly executed until O'Neill convinced Apophis' First Prime, Teal'c, to join him. O'Neill was able to acquire a staff weapon and blast a hole in the cell, and his team, along with the prisoners was able to escape back to Earth. 1998 When Senator Robert Kinsey recommended shutting down the Stargate Program, O'Neill and SG-1 hijacked the Stargate, heading to coordinates that they had found on a previous mission. There, they learned that they were on one of two Ha'taks headed to Earth, controlled by Klorel, the son of Apophis, who had taken Skaara as a host. O'Neill was forced to kill Skaara to prevent him from killing Jackson, but he was revived with a Sarcophagus. SG-1 were able to sabotage the Ha'tak, and destroy Apophis' Ha'tak in the explosion. SG-1 was hailed as heroes, and the program was allowed to remain active. 1999 ' repository of knowledge.]] While exploring P3R-272, the Ancients' repository of knowledge. was downloaded into his brain. However, Human physiology was not evolved to the point where his brain could handle that information, causing him to begin speaking Ancient and begin to die. However, his subconscious mind was able to write new addresses into the Stargate map, as well as build a generator that allowed him to gate to Othala, the Asgard homeworld. There, the Asgard erased the knowledge from his memory, told him of the Alliance of Four Great Races, and beginning the Asgard's long interest in O'Neill. When O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson were captured by Hathor, they were told that the others were dead, and that they were 78 years into the future. O'Neill was the first to discover the ruse, and located Carter and Daniel. Hathor then implanted a Goa'uld symbiote into O'Neill, but Raully was able to cryogenically freeze him, and Carter revived him. As Hathor attempted to kill Carter, O'Neill grabbed the Goa'uld queen from behind, and threw her into the liquid nitrogen, killing her. This caused the System Lords to prepare to launch an attack on Earth, but Thor was able to negotiate Earth's entry into the Protected Planets Treaty, with O'Neill's help, beginning a deep respect between the two. 2004 in the Antarctic outpost.]] After locating another Ancient Repository of knowledge, O'Neill had the knowledge downloaded into his brain, in the hopes of finding the Lost City of the Ancients. After returning to Earth, however, SG-1 learned that newly inaugurated President Henry Hayes had relieved Major General George S. Hammond and replaced him with Dr. Elizabeth Weir. As O'Neill's condition began to deteriorate, SG-1 persuaded Weir to let them go by Tel'tak to Proclarush. Arriving at the planet's outpost, O'Neill activated an Ancient star map, showed a picture of Earth, and said two words: Terra Atlantus. The Lost City of the Ancients was the Lost City of Atlantis, and it was on Earth. He also took the Zero Point Module powering the outpost, and traveled to Antarctica, bypassing a fleet Anubis had brought to conquer Earth. During the Battle of Antarctica, O'Neill used the Control chair in the Antarctic outpost to activate thousands of Drone weapons, which destroyed Anubis' fleet. However, SG-1 was forced to place O'Neill in a stasis pod to prevent the Ancient knowledge from overwhelming him. Before he erased the knowledge, Thor interfaced O'Neill's mind with the computer of the ''Daniel Jackson'', and asked him to build a weapon to fight the Replicators. O'Neill constructed a disruptor to sever the Replicator blocks and render them inert, allowing SG-1 to rescue a captured Major Samantha Carter and save Orilla. Back on Earth, O'Neill was promoted to Brigadier General and made commander of Stargate Command. His first act was to promote Carter to Lt. Colonel and made her commanding officer of SG-1. While traveling to the Antarctic outpost, O'Neill was nearly killed when Dr. Carson Beckett launched a Drone weapon, only being saved by the flying of Major John Sheppard. At the outpost, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and Dr. Rodney McKay persuaded O'Neill to authorize an expedition to travel to Atlantis, in the Pegasus Galaxy. Despite Weir's insistence that Sheppard, who possessed the Ancient Technology Activation gene be included, O'Neill was hesitant, citing Sheppard's record, to which Weir pointed out O'Neill's record. O'Neill tried to convince Sheppard, saying that people who don't want to go through the Stargate were "whacked". Back at Stargate Command, he denied Daniel’s request to join the expedition and wished the expedition bon voyage on a card attached to a bottle of champagne he sent through the gate. 2005 O'Neill, commander of Stargate Command.]] After sending SG-1 to warn Harold Maybourne of the impending approach of Ares, they discovered an Ancient vessel designed to travel in time. As O'Neill was the only one who could fly the vessel, he went off-world to activate it. He was able to destroy Ares' Ha'tak during a battle, killing Ares and saving the people of the planet. The entire experience was rather nostalgic for O'Neill, who commented that he "missed going off-world". When the adventure was over, he even said a friendly goodbye to his old rival Maybourne. When the Replicators began an invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy, O'Neill coordinated with the Rebel Jaffa, the Tok'ra, and the Asgard to mount a defense of the galaxy. He refused to help Ba'al, however, to give the Rebel Jaffa a chance to take Dakara. When the Replicators breached the Iris, O'Neill led the defense of Cheyenne Mountain, trying to stall long enough to allow Lt. General George S. Hammond to destroy the mountain. However, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Jacob Carter were able to use the Dakara superweapon to destroy the Replicators in the galaxy, which also had the effect of inciting the rest of the Jaffa to rebel and bringing about the fall of the Goa'uld Empire. When Dr. Daniel Jackson discovered that Ra possessed a Zero Point Module, they used the Time Jumper to travel back to 3,000 BC to steal it. However, the Jumper was discovered by Ra's Jaffa. SG-1 left a message to warn the future, and attempted to cause a rebellion. However, O'Neill, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, and Teal'c were executed, and Ra took the Stargate when he left Earth. An alternate O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c located Daniel, ensured the Stargate was buried, and preserved the timeline (with the only noticeable exception being that the pond O'Neill fished in now had fish). Following the collapse of the Goa'uld Empire, SG-1 disbanded itself. O'Neill was promoted to Major General and made commander of Homeworld Security (currently know as Homeworld Command), at The Pentagon, being succeeded by Major General Henry Landry as the commander of Stargate Command. Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was able to reunite SG-1, however. After alerting the Ori to the presence of Humans in the Milky Way Galaxy, Dr. Daniel Jackson admitted to O'Neill that he was actually scared, but O'Neill reminded him that they had faced some serious threats before, and came out alive. 2006 General O'Neill asked SG-1 to help Martin Lloyd in making a movie of Wormhole X-Treme!, to insure plausible deniability in case word of the Program was leaked. O'Neill also accompanied SG-1 on Mitchell's 200th trip through the Stargate, having a desire to go through it at least one more time. While testing the McKay-Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge that Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Rodney McKay developed to accelerate travel between Earth and Atlantis, the Daedalus encountered live Ancients who reclaimed Atlantis. O'Neill and Richard Woolsey were sent as liaisons, as the Ancients had asked the Atlantis Expedition to leave. Soon, however, the Asurans launched an attack on Atlantis, taking the Ancients by surprise. Though O'Neill had ordered Major General Henry Landry to have Daedalus destroy Atlantis should the Ancients lose control of the city, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Dr. Carson Beckett, and McKay hijacked a Puddle Jumper to try to rescue O'Neill, Woolsey, and Atlantis. O'Neill, meanwhile, had to manually drain the water from an underwater Jumper bay to rescue them, resulting in Woolsey and himself being captured. The Replicators mind-probed him, but O'Neill actually managed to resist it due to his previous experiences, surprising the Replicators. When McKay told them his fake plan, O'Neill guessed the truth due to his years with Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter but didn't let on, his ability to resist the mind-probe protecting this from the Replicators as well. Eventually, Sheppard, Weir, McKay, Beckett, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex were able to rig the shields to release a Replicator disruptor wave, destroying the Asurans in one fell swoop. When the team contacted the Daedalus and Colonel Steven Caldwell was unsure of them, O'Neill sarcastically addressed him, trying to convince him of the truth. O'Neill's presence and the team's insistence ultimately caused Caldwell to stand down and send a team of Marines to check out their story. On his return to Earth, O'Neill recommended that Weir be placed back in command. 2007 Jack was called in when Dr. Daniel Jackson was found to be a Prior. After a heated debate, he was convinced to allow SG-1 to capture an Ori warship carrying the incomplete Sangraal, hoping to send it to the Celestis Galaxy and neutralize the Ori. After sending Teal'c to interrogate Daniel, O'Neill finally believed his story. Daniel, however, commandeered the Odyssey and used Jack to fly him to the Supergate, as part of his plan. He needed someone to be able to work the Odyssey's controls once he left the ship and someone with authority to give an order so he chose O'Neill, the one person left he trusted. O'Neill gave the order to Daedalus to destroy the Stargate linked to the Supergate, allowing Daniel to dial the Supergate and send the weapon through after a moments hesitation. Though they sent the Sangraal, another six Ori warships entered the Milky Way. Before the ship could travel through the Supergate however, O'Neill, at Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter's request, beamed SG-1 back aboard the Odyssey seconds before the Ori ship made the trip. Not knowing it actually worked, he witnessed the Supergate activating, sending an addition six Ori ships to the Milky Way, making the total up to eight. It was revealed later that O'Neill and SG-1's efforts had succeeded in destroying the Ori. 2008 After capturing the final Ba'al clone, O'Neill attended the Extraction Ceremony on the Tok'ra homeworld with SG-1. The ceremony went through and the final Ba'al clone was killed and Vala Mal Doran stayed behind to help Ba'al's host cope with the extraction because she knew what he was going through as a former host herself and he and the rest of the team went to lunch on O'Neill. 2009 When Earth was under siege by the Superhive, O'Neill ordered Lt. Colonel John Sheppard to return to Earth to use the Control chair. Sometime before or after the Wraith attack on Earth, Jack O'Neill was promoted to Lt. General. For a brief period, O'Neill was placed in command of Atlantis by the International Oversight Advisory when they were contemplating allowing it to remain on Earth, but he used this authority to arrange for the necessary equipment to be provided to the city so that it could make the necessary repairs to return to Pegasus. O'Neill, along with Dr. Nicholas Rush, recruited Eli Wallace into the Stargate Program. He later had a conversation with Colonel Samantha Carter regarding the events of the attack on Icarus after the planet was destroyed. It wasn't until Rush, in Dr. Bill Lee's body, briefed him on the situation that he learned the Icarus personnel had gone through the Stargate to the Destiny. Later, Colonel Everett Young, while in the body of Colonel David Telford, briefed O'Neill a second time of the current situation and O'Neill, after putting Young in charge of the ship, offered some words of encouragement. O'Neill (along with Dr. Daniel Jackson) helped Colonel Everett Young out with trying to find out if Colonel David Telford was a Lucian Alliance spy. When it was later found out that Telford was the spy, O'Neill made his first trip to the Destiny using the Long-range communication device to help Young with the interrogation. He swapped bodies with Cpl. Marsden. O'Neill gave Colonel Samantha Carter the order to attack the Lucian Alliance outpost. After the attack failed, he gave Colonel Everett Young a dressing down for failing to vent the atmosphere of the Destiny Gate room when the Lucian Alliance gated to the Destiny. He also told Young that if he wasn't up to it he would be replaced by someone who would get the job done. 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 External links * Category:Americans Category:Recurring Vennix characters Category:Canon characters Category:Commanders of the International Stargate Command Category:SG-1 Category:Pilots Category:United States military personnel Category:Homeworld Command personnel Category:Ambassadors